


Cursed Heart

by Calysta Rose (Calysta)



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta/pseuds/Calysta%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravenna's thoughts at two key moments in the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw the movie and I was inspired.

Ravenna had told Snow White the truth. If she could, she would have spirited her away, kept her safe, just the two of them together. But the curse bound Ravenna too tightly, so she'd given Snow White the apple. She had stolen a kiss first, something to hold to her heart even as the curse made her betray it.

\----

Light poured into her eyes, brighter than any sunlight she'd seen since she was a child. Since before the first King came to steal her life away. When the glare cleared, Ravenna found herself looking up into Snow White's eyes. She felt disconnected from her body, but truly present at the same time. Snow White's eyes were soft with compassion, and Ravenna knew that she was free.


End file.
